1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a communication system, and in particular to a video conferencing system and method for establishing a video conference capable of utilizing a telecommunications network and an IP network simultaneously.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional video communication device or a conventional video conferencing system, audio and video data are transmitted over the same telecommunications network (e.g. 3G or 4G network), the IP network, or the Internet. However, the cost for performing a video call over the telecommunications network is very high. Although the data transmission speed of the Internet or the IP network is faster, the communication quality of the Internet or the IP network is worse than that of the telecommunications network. In other words, the conventional video communication device or video conferencing system on the market cannot achieve both excellent audio and video communication quality by utilizing the advantages of the telecommunications network and the Internet effectively without avoiding the disadvantages of the telecommunications network and the Internet.